jeruk jingga
by blackpapillon
Summary: Katanya Sasuke itu pencemburu. Kata orangnya sih tidak. Yah, tentu saja, mana mau dia mengakui. /ficlet/


**_Disclaimer:_**_ I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Jeruk; Jingga**

_blackpapillon_

* * *

Setumpuk buah jeruk di atas meja, dengan warnanya yang jingga cerah. Sakura mengupasnya cekatan, sambil bersenandung menjajarkan isinya di atas piring dan memakannya satu per satu.

Sasuke melihat kegiatan gadis itu dari sofa, keningnya berkerut melihat warna jeruk-jeruk itu. Jingga yang bikin dia sakit mata. Terlebih Sakura tampaknya suka sekali dengan buah itu–sedangkan gadis itu jelas-jelas tak pernah sedikit pun mencomot tomatnya kalau kebetulan ia sedang makan buah.

"Kau bilang kau tidak suka asam." Sasuke berujar serius tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya di atas sofa. Mata hitamnya menyembul dari balik gulungan yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Sakura berhenti mengunyah potongan jeruk yang baru saja dimasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Matanya membulat, sedikit tidak mengerti. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Balas menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku pernah bilang begitu, Sasuke-kun?"

Menyadari mungkin dia sudah membuat satu kekeliruan, Sasuke berdehem. Mencoba menutupi kecanggungannya dengan mengambil tiga potong tomat yang menganggur di atas meja dan memakannya sekaligus.

Seingat Sasuke, Sakura pernah bilang dia tidak suka tomat. Sekarang, gadis itu makan jeruk.

"Maksudku, kau tidak suka tomat," ia bergumam, suaranya terdengar bercampur dengan giginya yang sibuk melumat tomat, "kupikir kau tidak suka asam."

"Oh, aku memang _tidak suka tomat,_" Sakura mengoreksi dengan riang, kembali menelan potongan jeruk yang baru saja ia kupas. "Tapi bukan karena asam. Aku tidak suka karena mereka berlendir, bijinya banyak…"

Sekilas, Sakura mengamati Sasuke yang baru saja menelan tomatnya. "Ih. Aku tidak mengerti bisa-bisanya kau makan makanan berlendir begitu."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. "Bukan berlendir, Sakura. ini 'kan sari buah."

"Berlendir ya berlendir," Sakura angkat bahu, "tidak umum sebagai buah yang dimakan langsung. Aku lebih suka jeruk–mudah dikupas, mudah dimakan, dan bijinya juga mudah dikeluarkan."

"Aku tidak suka jeruk." Potong Sasuke cepat. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja buah macam itu membuatnya emosi. Mungkin memang kesannya bego, atau mungkin ada hormonnya yang bocor atau apalah.

"Oh, ya, itu sih masalah selera saja," Sakura menjawab ringan, "sama seperti aku juga–kalau disuruh memilih antara tomat dan jeruk, sudah pasti akan memilih jeruk. Mana mau aku makan tomat, kecuali dijus atau dicampur sayur?"

Alis Sasuke berkedut sekali lagi. "Aku juga tidak suka kalau kau berkata begitu."

Sakura memasukkan potongan jeruk terakhirnya ke dalam mulut. Lalu tergelak. "Ampun, Sasuke-kun, kau ini bicara macam kau itu kakek moyangnya tomat yang marah kalau keturunannya disiksa! Aku mengerti sih kalau kau suka sekali makan tomat, tapi kan…. aduh, lucu sekali!"

Lelaki itu diam, tidak merespon. Keningnya berkerut. "Jeruk sialan itu mengingatkan aku pada Naruto."

Sunyi.

Sakura butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna.

Tapi, mata hijau Sakura membulat lagi, kali ini karena tersadar akan sesuatu. Gadis itu terkikik geli, pipinya memerah. "Aku baru tahu ada orang yang bisa cemburu pada jeruk."

"Aku tidak cemburu," giliran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ingin berdehem lagi. "Aku hanya bilang tidak suka."

Sakura masih tertawa geli. "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Ya ampun, Sasuke-kun–" tawanya kembali tumpah. Berderai.

Wajah Sasuke berubah serius, gabungan antara salah tingkah, kesal, dan merasa harga dirinya terpental. Mungkin saja itu lucu–buat Sakura– tapi lama-lama kesal juga. Memangnya tidak boleh ya, tidak suka pada jeruk? Meskipun dia juga sebetulnya ingin tersenyum, lebih karena melihat ekspresi Sakura. Hanya saja… tidak sekarang. Enak saja!

"Sakura–aku hanya bilang aku tidak su–"

Senyum Sakura mengembang lagi. Tangannya terulur, dan Sasuke merasakan gadis itu menyentuh wajahnya. "Oh, berhentilah bicara," gadis itu tertawa kecil.

Aroma jeruk menyelubungi Sasuke, memasuki penciumannya. Rasa manis-masam itu juga yang menyentuh bibirnya, sementara aroma jeruk itu bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Sakura; seperti bunga yang tidak bernama. Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah bergerak refleks, menyentuh leher Sakura; bibirnya menemukan lidah gadis itu, rasa masam jeruk itu bercampur ke dalam dirinya.

Dan argumen jeruk itu pun dengan mudah terlupakan.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Tempat ini ngangenin, ternyata. Ini fanfic lama, sebelumnya dipost di blog pribadi… tapi karena saya kangen tempat ini, saya post di sini saja. Halo, yang mampir. :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


End file.
